


Divide

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coma, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Say the 'breakup' on Korugar went a little differently...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

All thought vacated Thaal's mind, left only with blind panic. "What?" It escaped from between his lips, barely above a whisper, and he could feel his grip on control loosening. Everything was going so wrong. Korugar was trying to kill him. Hal Jordan had betrayed him. And his ring, the only thing he had left, would be taken from him, he knew it.

Visibly, Hal hesitated, doubt spreading across his features. "I just - I just wanted to help. We can't do this ourselves. Sin -" White gloved fingers reached for Sinestro, probably intending to offer comfort or support. Despite aching to accept, used to turning to Hal when upset, Thaal couldn't. The only person he trusted didn't even think he could handle this himself, Hal had called the rest of the Green Lanterns. It was an insult.

The instant Hal touched him, Thaal reacted violently by shoving the human off him. "Don't touch me," he snapped, turning away before Hal hit the sand. There was one hope left to him. If he could subdue Korugar before the Green Lantern Corps arrived, he could simply wave off the whole ordeal as a minor incident.

Beginning to relax somewhat now, Sinestro pressed close to the wall and peered around, just to check his fellow Korugarians were in fact, still trying to shoot at him. They were. It was no issue, Sinestro would be able to fix it, he could do anything.

Hal was very quiet. It was something Thaal became aware of quite suddenly, and it was unusual because most of the time, Hal never stopped talking. Whether it was some ridiculous rambling Thaal could barely follow or questions piled upon questions, Hal was loathe to ever be quiet. So the fact that he was now, it concerned Thaal and he spun around. "Jordan?"

Lying on the ground, in the sand, Hal wasn't moving, and all logic fled Sinestro. "Jordan!" There was a patch of wet blood on Hal's forehead, he'd been knocked out, and Thaal was at his side. How this had happened, he had no idea, didn't want to think about it, but he had to stop Hal dying, it was more important than anything else. More important than Korugar, than his failed attempts to regain control.

In fact, Korugar was the furthest thing from his mind, himself didn't matter. Whether he was about to be arrested or not caused him no hesitation, he just called the Green Lantern Corps, all but begging for help. There were questions, of course there were, the Green Lanterns were confused. First Hal calling for backup, then Sinestro. They were on their way though, but it would take time, time Thaal didn't think they had.

It was strange how only a few minutes ago, Thaal had been silently hoping for the backup Green Lanterns to take their time, to possibly never arrive. Now he waited in anticipation, fingers pressed to the pulse point of Hal's neck. He couldn't leave, get Hal to safety, Korugar would shoot him down, he was forced to stay where he was, to feel the steady beat of Hal's heart stutter and waver, losing power. At least Hal was still breathing, that was the one lifeline Thaal clung to.

Quite possibly, this was the worst moment of Sinestro's life. Because he couldn't do anything, he was powerless to help but to sit there and wait, with Hal's life slipping away with every second. And this was his fault, there was no doubting that. He'd started the fight, he was the one who had brought Hal here, despite his better judgement, unable to resist Hal's pleading. If only he could take it all back, he'd trade Korugar to have Hal alive and well.

When the Green Lanterns did finally arrive, with Kilowog in front, Hal was still alive but only just. Vaguely, Thaal was aware of a fight taking place, the Korugarians were probably trying to shoot these new Green Lanterns, but he didn't care. He didn't care Katma Tui would turn everyone against him, he only cared to make sure the Green Lanterns knew why they were here and that was to take care of Hal.

A few more minutes passed and Kilowog finally landed beside Sinestro. "Alright, poozer," he said in greeting, "what's going on?" Hands on his hips, Kilowog was studying the scene with a critical eye, and Thaal couldn't help but think he would've much rather had any other Green Lantern respond to his call. Of course Hal would call Kilowog though, and it was ridiculous for Thaal to feel even the slightest bit jealous.

Nevertheless, Sinestro didn't have complete control over his emotions, he bared his teeth at Kilowog and snarled, "Are you blind? Lantern Jordan has been injured. He must be returned to Oa for medical treatment. Unless of course you'd rather he died." It was a weak accusation, but Thaal wasn't really up to anything better.

At a hand signal, several Green Lanterns hurried forward to examine Hal and ready him for transport. There was nothing more Sinestro could do, he recognised that, but still had to force himself to step away. And into the waiting tight grip of Kilowog's hand. "The Korugarians have some very interesting things to say about you, Sinestro," Kilowog said quietly, grip unrelenting. Sinestro had the wild desire to sink his teeth in, just to show he did not appreciate the idiot's hands on him.

By now, Hal was gone, and that brought a certain amount of relief. But Sinestro's problems weren't over, Hal could die, and that was frustrating. There was a planet of people who could accuse Sinestro of breaking Guardian Law, it was his word against theirs. He could run, he could fight, but he knew, he'd never see Hal again, wouldn't know if the human was safe. Only one option was available to him.

Biting back his desire to fight, even if he was sure he'd be able to escape even fighting against this many Green Lanterns, Sinestro slid his ring off his finger and let it fall to the ground. It hit the sand and sunk in slightly, grains pooling around it. Being without his ring was strange, giving it up even more so. But he would've done it once before and he did it now, reasoning due to the same person.

So surprised was Kilowog, he let go of Sinestro's arm. "I'm under arrest," Sinestro announced and dropped to his knees. His hands he folded together behind his back as he rattled off what he expected he'd be charged for. Maybe, just maybe, cooperating would get him access to Hal, he couldn't live without knowing the damage his actions had caused.


	2. Chapter 2

With every beat of Hal's heart, his head was throbbing, and he flinched away from it. That did, unfortunately, only make it worse. Now his whole body hurt and he tried to express it, a soft groan pushing through his throat. It came out croaky, and he finally opened his eyes, frustrated by his lack of ability to stop the pain. Instantly, he snapped his eyes shut, it was too bright.

A hand rested on his shoulder and though he knew it was too heavy, too big to be Sinestro's, his heart skipped a beat. "Sin?" Always, Sinestro would be there when Hal was in pain, it was like, law, and he wanted to open his eyes, to see. The pain wasn't a deterrent. When he did however, squinted through the bright light, it wasn't Sinestro sitting beside him and Hal's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. Not that he didn't like Kilowog. Just, he wanted Sinestro. Sinestro made everything better.

But he couldn't have Sinestro, that realisation came upon him slowly, in pieces he fit together to create the full picture. Because Sinestro was in a cell, because Sinestro had broken every oath, every promise. Remembering this was just as crushing as when Hal had been informed of the situation, the first time he woke up, and he sucked in a breath that felt like shattered glass filling his lungs.

All at once, he sat up, ignoring the pain in his head and the not quite as physical in his chest. "What do you want?" he asked of Kilowog, too hostile, too abrupt, but he didn't care. Mostly, he just wanted to be left alone, he'd said that before. If he wasn't tied down by his injuries, he would've left by now, he didn't want to be near any of this.

"Sinestro," Kilowog began, watching Hal carefully because it was a touchy subject, "wants you as a witness at his trial. He doesn't know you're awake yet, no one's told him anything about your condition, and it can stay that way. You don't have to participate in the trial, it'll go faster if you don't because they won't have to wait for you to recover."

This caught Hal's attention, who had been staring aimlessly at a wall. "The trial's been put on hold so I can testify?" he questioned, and Kilowog nodded. Hal scoffed. "That's all Sinestro wants. He's using me to delay the trial. Probably hopes he can escape before I get better. Well, tough. I refuse to be a witness." On that note, Hal crossed his arms firmly across his chest, jaw set. "Execute him if you want. I don't care," he added, just to drive the point home.

As though never having expected any other answer, Kilowog nodded, but he seemed troubled. After a moment of clear consideration, he spoke, though was obviously conflicted about doing so, "I don't think it was just to delay the trial. All he talks about is you. He hadn't tried to escape once, he doesn't defend his actions -"

"He's trying to trick you," Hal countered immediately, shooting Kilowog a glare. What he didn't need right now was false hope, to be thinking of Sinestro as anyone other than the most treacherous person in all universes. "Lulling you into a false sense of security before he rips that ring off your finger and runs away. Why do you even care?" Hal pressed. "You never liked him. Guess you figured him out before I did."

Resentful of his own blindness to Sinestro, Hal turned his head away. "I didn't," Kilowog confessed, and his voice broke, surprising Hal enough to glance back. Kilowog's gaze was fixed on a spot on Hal's bed. "I disagreed with his methods, I didn't like his attitude, but I never thought - he fooled all of us. Even you, and you were closest to him."

There was something in the way Kilowog was now studying him, something Hal didn't like and instantly had him on the defensive. "Why are you looking at me like that? You think he told me how he was subjugating his planet while we were -" Hal bit back on saying anything further, it was a farfetched accusation anyway.

Not to Kilowog apparently, who asked, "Did he?" and thereby incurred Hal's annoyance. How heartless would Hal have to be to ignore something like that? "Not directly, maybe, but there must have been something -"

"No," Hal stated, ice cold. "I didn't notice anything. Am I a suspect, Kilowog? For what? Accessory to dictatorship? Is that it? Do you want me to see Sinestro? So you can observe what I'll do? What part of, 'execute him' is hard to read?" Hal knew he was probably being paranoid but he didn't care, he was feeling vulnerable and like he had done something wrong, like he should have noticed what Sinestro was doing sooner. Maybe Kilowog was right.

"Jordan, don't be -" Kilowog tried to derail Hal but it was too late. Quite suddenly, Hal needed to know, he needed to know he had his priorities straight, that he did hate Sinestro. So he got off the bed, moving out of Kilowog's reach, and headed for the door.

"I'm going to see Sinestro," Hal announced, rubbing at his sore head. "And I'm going to wring his neck for what he's done. Come if you want but don't try to stop me." With that, he disappeared through the door and made his way down to the sciencells. Behind him, he could hear Kilowog frantically trying to catch up but made no move to slow down. This would be over, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

It was too cold. Even in the heated sciencell. The walls were smooth, Sinestro's head rested against one, the ground was hard, he was on his knees, and he hadn't moved for some time. There was no point in it, nothing to be gained, he didn't care to be comfortable, just wished for the best position where he would be available to gain any information. It had been weeks.

Only one hope did Thaal have to cling on to, that his trial hadn't gone ahead and therefore Hal's answer to his request was being waited on. Surely Hal was therefore simply unconscious, not dead, though it wasn't much better. There was still a chance Hal would never wake up, still a chance he was gone for good and it was one Thaal hated to think about.

The sound of raised voices entered Sinestro's vicinity and he glanced up disinterestedly. "You can't kill him! Where's the justice in that? This is crazy!" came Kilowog's growl, drawing ever closer. "Look, I'm sorry I - I shouldn't have implied - this is affecting everyone in different ways. Slow down!"

In reply came the sound that had Sinestro's heart skipping a beat, had him scrambling to his feet and pressing up against the sciencell door because that was the only thing he'd wanted to hear for so long. "Shut up, Kilowog," Hal snapped back. "If you want me to prove I hate him, I will. No one has been hurt more by his betrayal than -" Here, Hal's voice came to a halt, because he'd just stalked into sight and seen Sinestro. "Than me," Hal finished blankly.

Not quite at full health was Hal, it was clear in the way he held himself, the way he walked, just slightly more stumbling than usual. And his head was bandaged, though it was mostly covered by his hair, and Sinestro could remember the bright red blood staining the sand. Covering the wound had done nothing to rid the image. But Hal was alive, he was breathing, talking, and it was enough.

A flicker of conflicted emotions danced over Hal's face, his lips parted, but Sinestro got there first. "Hal," he said, every bit of his own emotion poured into the one word. His hands were pressed against the barrier between them as though he could push through and reach the human with just the strength of his will.

And Hal, well, Hal was having none of it. His face contorted, and he slammed his ring against the panel to open the sciencell. It refused to budge. Frustrated, Hal slammed his shoulder against the sciencell door instead and taken aback, Sinestro stepped away, ending up pressed to the opposite side of the cell. It had never occurred to him to think on what Hal would do upon recovery, he'd been preoccupied with the idea of Hal never recovering. A mistake, Thaal realised, because Hal was angry.

When the sciencell still wouldn't open, Hal rounded on Kilowog. "You did this," he accused. "You think that's going to stop me?" Eyes flashing, he spun around to stare down Sinestro. "I'm going to kill you. As soon as I open this door." This time, it was a construct he smashed against the sciencell door and it shook from the impact.

Though Kilowog tried to interfere again, Hal wasn't listening, trying a manner of ways to force open the door. He only stopped when Sinestro moved back to pressing his fingers against the door. "I'm sorry," Sinestro offered, he wasn't afraid of Hal hurting him. Besides, he'd probably deserve anything Hal threw at him.

"Shut up!" Hal spat. "I don't want to hear it! If you think you can manipulate me back into doing whatever you say, you are dead wrong. You lied to me! You betrayed my trust, you betrayed your oath, and you betrayed the Green Lantern Corps. Nothing you can say will fix this. Nothing!" Punctuating his end remark, Hal made yet another attempt to smash through the door.

"I know," Sinestro replied, so simply it took Hal by surprise and he stopped dead. "I don't want forgiveness. I don't deserve it. I could have killed you. I nearly did. I would have done so without a second thought." He glanced away, towards the ground, unable to bear Hal's gaze.

"I wish you had," Hal hissed, but it was with considerably less venom than before. Instead, he sounded stiff and choked. "It'd be preferable to feeling like this." Every word rang true with painful sincerity and Sinestro focused back on Hal's features, wishing there was something he could offer. "I can't think properly, Thaal. Everything I do I doubt."

"Nothing you did caused this," Sinestro rebutted, intense, pushing the message through Hal's thick skull. "Blame me. I am the one who hurt you, I am the one who -" Breaking off, Sinestro swallowed, remembering what it had been like to watch, helpless, as Hal drifted closer to death. "I'm afraid," Sinestro confessed, "of what I could do. You are more to me than an obstacle. I can't forget it."

The declaration hung in the air, Sinestro's hands curled into fists, and Kilowog was still observing the whole scene. "Open the door," Hal ordered, not taking his eyes off Sinestro. "I mean it, Kilowog. Open this door or I will find a way to smash it down." Still, Kilowog hesitated, and Hal threw a glance over his shoulder. "You know I can't actually kill him with this ring, right?"

Finally, Kilowog relented and the green energy barrier came down. Not a second later, Hal invaded the sciencell and threw his arms around Sinestro. "I'm not letting you go, OK?" he vowed, voice rough, pressed to Sinestro's neck. "We're getting through this." It wasn't said just to comfort Sinestro, it was for Hal's benefit too. Even if Sinestro definitely agreed with the sentiment.


End file.
